Tavae Themisal
by Tavae Themisal
Summary: I finally was able to pick this up without mentioning names that I needed to leave out. So I will be writing much more on this character and ...well that's a surprise. Anyhow Tavae is my main SWTOR character and this is her story outside of the game storyline.
1. Tavae Tana Themisal: Rescues

Tavae "Tana" Themisal

Chapter 1: Rescue

'We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves.' ~Tom Robbins

The alley was dark; the deepest pitch black that comes in the night. Tana huddles into one of the darkest corners, sending a prayer to whatever deity was listening that someone would come and rescue her from the slavers. It was a futile plea, she knew, but as she heard boots shuffling by and the searchlights kept passing she dared to believe that she had been heard.

It wasn't until a hand clamped down on her shoulder and another over her mouth that she cursed those same deities that she had beseeched help from. Everything in her screamed that she needed to get free, but something was holding her back. Was it the deceptively sweet tone of the voice as her captor said "Well my dear, you have lead me on a merry chase." or perhaps it was a sense of something else that was coming. It seemed as if the hush of destiny itself had settled around the area. She was within the held breath where focus narrowed and the moment became all that was registered.

"Now we shall take you to my master and he will add you to his collection."

An electric hum broke into the hush, not discordant to it, but pulsing and punctuating the height of the pause before exhalation. "I think not." Came the calm feminine voice. All of the sudden Tana felt herself being torn from her captor's grip. She felt herself gently cradled by a set of strong arms as the female voice spoke again. "Get her to safety, my apprentice."

The speed with which she was carried away from the scene of her near capture caused her to bury her face in the person's neck. That caused her to realize that the scent was all male. She began to tremble, though she wasn't sure if it was from fear or relief.

She was recalling what her mother had told her when she was just beginning to talk. "Dearest, never trust a man. They will do everything to win you then will break your heart just as quickly." The lonely ache she had felt when she was told that had made her weary and she had never asked of her Da again.

There was a difference with this one though. She felt her wariness just fade as he placed her feet down on the deck of the ship. She looked up to thank him and the breath of destiny released. As soon as she saw his eyes she rolled up on her toes and kissed him.

She perceived a very brief flash of surprise and resistance on his part before he folded her into a protective embrace. When they both finally came up for air, she was vaguely aware that they had moved from the top of the boarding and to the bunkroom. That was, however the last thing she was concerned about as his lips crashed back into hers. Everything about this time together is a frantic thing, as if destiny's heartbeat is hyper-accelerated knowing full well that they have mere moments to complete what was being asked of them.

It isn't until she groggily wakes to a cold draft, that she realizes that the whirlwind encounter had ended. The fog quickly clears from her head at the sound of a very disappointed voice reprimanding the young man she had given herself to. She only makes out, "You don't even know her name," before she springs to his defense.

Easily sliding her slight frame between her two rescuers, she at once places her left hand behind her fingers splayed on her lover's chest as she pressures him to step back slightly and steels her barely legal voice and lets the older woman in on what happened. "I gave him no choice." At the matronly woman's lifted eyebrow she continued, "It is no fault of his, do not presume to lay the shadow of blame at his feet when it rests solely on my shoulders," she barely paused in her thought process as it fully hit her just what her rescuers were, "Master Jedi." It was with that she finally brought her eyes to meet those of the Padawan's Master. She made sure that they reflected the truth of her words. The full conviction that the learners deviation from the strictest interpretation of their order's ancient code was indeed to be settled around her shoulders, much like the cloak that suddenly settled physically around her naked frame.

It had not even fluttered closed before the Master's cold assessing gaze raked over her. At the same time Tana felt an intrusive tingle, light and slightly ticklish, as if the old Master were looking with more than her eyes. A small light of surprise briefly lit in the woman's eyes. It was stifled faster than it came and the woman's cold voice addressed Tana as if she were a thing. "There are still consequences for his non-choice child, but as you see fit you will be the one feeling the brunt of the Council's displeasure on this."

Both Tana and the Padawan looked in confusion at the Master. The padawan spoke in a voice that made Tana shiver. "Master, she has nothing to do…"

One upheld finger silenced the young man. "SHE is the reason we were sent to this pirate infested system, my padawan. SHE was the one we were sent to bring back." She turned to go to the cockpit. "SHE is going to have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Tavae Tana Themisal: Explanations

Tavae "Tana" Themisal

Chapter 2: Explanations

I believe things happen that can't be explained, but so many people seem intent on explaining them. Everyone has an answer for them. Either aliens or things from the spirit world. ~Harold Ramis

The trip to Tython had been uneventful after they made it out of the Kathol Sector. The Master had confined her padawan to the cockpit by telling him he was on piloting duty. Tana knew that it was more to keep them on opposite ends of the ship. She didn't really mind though, she was still trying to figure out why she had acted as she had. She had never before let any man get that close to her, even though she had started down her mother's path and taken to the 'entertainment' industry. Her mother had made certain that she was too wary of a man's touch to even debate it.

The most unnerving part was that she had actually stood up to the Master. Not out of disrespect but purely of the need to defend the young man she had all but attacked. She couldn't let the Master bereave him. It would have been a gross injustice to the aspiring councilor. She couldn't let his dreams be ruined on her account. And now he stood, alone, in the Council Chambers defending his actions. It all but boiled her bones. Then she knew what it was that had steeled her spine against his Master. She had let her anger temper her resolve to stand up for what was right. And she would do so again.

Rising from the bench beside the Council Chamber doors, she knocked with authority on the doors. Grand Master Shan's voice sounded through the ancient stone doors. "Enter!"

All eyes were on her as she strode next to the object of the council's displeasure. As she had on the ship, she placed herself between him and the threat. The biggest one, she naturally determined, was the Grand Master herself. "My word may not carry much weight here but you are holding responsibility for my actions over this man's head and I will not have it."

"You are young and still uncertain as to why you are here. It would be better for you to hold your tongue than to attempt to redress your elders."

"Then we agree to disagree on that." She shot over her shoulder at her lover's Master. "I could care less if I were addressing the Force itself, I'll not let someone who assumes that she knows all its inner workings lay all the blame for an incident at the feet of one person that had less control of the situation that he cares to admit." She looked back the Grand Master Shan. "It was entirely my fault. I practically attacked him after he set me down. I acted against my better judgment, being totally caught in the moment. I accept all the consequences that stem from that lack of judgment."

"It is good to hear you say that, young one." The voice of the Grand Master rang quietly as she waved a dismissive gesture at the Padawan. "Master Yuan please take your seat."

Tana stood straighter and rolled her shoulders to remind her to stay that way as she awaited what would come next. But the next thing that was said completely confused her. "It is her Master Yuan, but it is not at the same time. What has happened to this young knight?"

"I am uncertain. A cursory scan with the Force has revealed precious little on how her mind was so solidly wiped. She remembers none of her training and doesn't even answer to her given name.

A masculine chuckle came from across the room. "I'd do my best to forget that tongue twister too Yuan."

Tana turned to face this new speaker and was struck by the fact that is very familiar. "How do I know you?" She lipped.

The tension in the room went up another level as the Master that had spoken down from his seat and stepped toward Tana. "You've changed quite a bit from the last time I saw you, but I would hope that your old Master hasn't changed that much Tavae."

She blinked at the foreign name but found herself reaching up to his face as if afraid she were about to touch a bubble that would burst. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He was dead, mother had said so. Her hand hovered there. She barely noticed when he reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She hissed through her teeth at an unexpected sting occurred.

When he stepped back she looked at him with an unguarded look of betrayal. She had never expected her Da to be here or that he would hurt her like that. She noted a sad look enter his eyes as he held out his hand. "That's much better." He stated. She noted a small device in his hand; that must have been what caused the stinging sensation. But she was lost as to what it was, until Master Yuan spoke again. "A holo-disguise. Whoever took her did not intend for us to find her."

"No matter, with her memories effectively blank slated she will need to be re-trained. I have done so once, it will be a privilege to do so again."

"Then it is decided. Tavae please report to the healer's wing for a full examination. T-7 will accompany you." With that the Grand Master had dismissed her.

The assembled trio watched her retreating form. "Do you think it wise to do this?"

"Unfortunately there is no other that has such a chance against the Emperor as she does Yuan."

"It is apparent that her mind wasn't totally wiped as we thought, she did seem to recognize me."

"Yes but I am apprehensive about that Orgus, the way she was tampered with may mean that she remembers you as someone you are not." Yuan stated. "There is more. Your sweet little Mirialan Padawan is going to increasing the ranks of the order in a few months."

"You're sure about that?" Asked the Grand Master.

"As sure as I am that the child belongs to my Padawan, Satele."

"Careful in what you show her Orgus. Until we find out what happened on Empress Teta, we can only be certain of the fact that she does not remember her life as a Jedi."

As if on cue they heard a horrified scream from the direction of the Healers. There was no mistaking the voice. "Perhaps I should have left the disguise in place." Orgus whispered under his breath as they took off in a dead sprint.

* * *

AN:and this chapeter took on a life of it's own. Fully intended it to be Tana explaining her actions to the council but as you can see not much of that happened and then a few other things got explained. I did want to get that bit about Empress Teta in there though, that was my original server; Tana was the only character that i had to change the name of...and what did i find on Tatooine on my new server? A NPC with my original name.


	3. Tavae Tana Themisal: Permission

Chapter 3: Permission

Nobody can hurt me without my permission.  
~Mahatma Gandhi

She paced like a caged Nexu. She wasn't quite sure why they were keeping her all but restricted to the healers ward, but she wanted out and soon. Oh they would let her go out with the man that she could have sworn was her father, but after the debacle about three weeks ago when she saw her reflection and noticed that she looked nothing like she remembered…well she realized that he was something to her, but definitely NOT her father.

They would let her out to stroll the grounds with him. They would discuss much, leaning heavily toward how she was handling the changes in her life and anything she could remember from before her time on Empress Teta.

She would shy away from the subject not wanting to have everyone chasing at ghosts. There were vague snippets of faces. Occasional whispers of almost remembered names but nothing concrete. The whole thing was beginning to frustrate her to no end. She needed out, needed action. She wasn't some youngster to be hemmed in the temple. She had always found that when meditation did not help her, its motionless quiet not aiding in her finding any piece of mind, that being able to move often times did. But she also considered that a very private thing, not to say that she didn't dance and dance well in front of others, it was the ones she conducted in private that were more a soothing balm, the focus necessary often allowed her to clear a path through the muddled thoughts and emotions that would cloud her next course of action. If only she could find a way to convince any of these healers that she just needed a little alone time.

She looked up to see the Master that was both her savior and bane. She focused on Yuan's face for to look anywhere else would give away the ache she had to see her apprentice again.

"You seem unsettled young one." The matronly woman said to her.

Tana remained silent for several moments, gauging whether or not this Councilor was here to reprimand her or actually help her. Then she just gave in, "What I could really use is a little bit of private space. I have some things to sort out and all the quiet meditation is not aiding me in my search for peace."

"I can see if I can arrange something for you." The old woman smiled as she made an almost imperceptible tilt of the head. Tana caught it though and dared to briefly flash her eyes in that direction. Sure enough, she caught the tail of a well remembered robe flipping out of sight around the corner of her suite door.

The knowing smirk on the elder's lips let Tana know that the microsecond that she had looked away had been noted and filed. She looked down quickly as she felt her face flush. She shouldn't feel embarrassed, she knew that. What they had shared, she was convinced was meant to be. But that one knowing look from this old Master and she felt like she were a youngling of thirteen again, all raging hormones and confused, she did manage to softly croak through her embarrassment. "That would be greatly appreciated, Master Yuan."

She felt a brief hand descend on her shoulder and felt something akin to sympathy or maybe it was pity, as the Master left.


	4. Tavae Tana Themisal: Meditation

Chapter 4: Meditation

Everywhere I go, I still have time to meditate. People think meditating is sitting there, nobody bothering you, but you can even talk and still meditate.  
~Jet Li

It had taken a bit of time to arrange. But Yuan had talked Orgus and Satele into letting the young woman use one of the training salles for some sort of private undertaking. Amazingly enough it wasn't Satele that had the biggest objection to the idea, it was Tavae's Master himself. He, of course had been her staunchest supporter, until Yuan brought up the issue.

"Well I have a request on our wayward Knight's behalf, Grand Master."

"That would be?"

"Privat…" she never got the word out before Orgus cut her off.

"No!"

Yuan looked at him slightly irritated and Satele merely raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate.

He took a breath. "She is not ready to be allowed on her own. It would be negligent of us to allow her use of any of the training devices."

"Now who said anything about putting a saber in her hand?" Satele piped in. "It may just be that she needs somewhere where there are less prying eyes and more peace to meditate through whatever is causing her concern."

He appeared to mull this over and after much debate amongst the three it was decided that she would be allowed her "private" time but it would be in the room with the hidden observation area as well as be recorded to see if analyzing her actions would give any more leads as to why she was making no headway in remembering anything but the concocted memories supplied to her.

The three weeks that she had been back under Master Din's tutelage proved that she still had the basics down but that was all she seemed to be able to do. So now here the three stood observing what one would deem was a vulgar display of the body, another would carefully consider it using all available assets and the last found it interesting indeed that she would choose a certain pose or movement when she did. As it was none of them commented on the injured Knight's seeming non-progress in sorting out her thoughts. Master Din was too preoccupied by the fact that is repeat apprentice was dressed in an abhorrent dancer's costume and attempting to figure out just where she found it on Tython. Master Yuan was quietly appreciative of the fact that despite everything the girl was not too physically scarred. Master Shan had noticed bits and pieces of Katas in the girl's movements, none of the movements were connected and they definitely had a small flare of personality, but they were definitely recognizable.

As the three contemplated their individual thoughts on the girl below, the subject of their musings moved back to center after getting a drink.

Tana stepped back to the center of the room. She had completed her warm up and was moving into the real work. She focused on a number of half remembered names: Zeph, Luna, Rainy, Foggy, Stormy…the list ran on and on. As she focused on each she moved, ignoring the pain that twisted in her heart at not knowing of their fates. She was almost certain that they were dead. The wet trails that made their way down her face were completely unnoticed by her as she continued through a series of moves that had her onlookers staring in muted shock.

It was Satele who spoke up first. "It appears that she clearly remembers her Katas." She noted fully, choosing to ignore the glinting of the trails that flowed down the young Knight's face.

"Mmm…as well as a few other things." Yuan piped in .

It was Orgus' turn to pipe in but he chose to remain silent. Concentrating instead on following the bond he had with is padawan without being sensed. As such he held up but one finger to let them know not to interrupt him. They turned to continue watching Tavae.

Tana no longer saw the walls of the sale. Instead her mind had taken het to the last place she had seen her friends…Voidstar. The derelict hunk of metal hung in the vastness of space. Just drifting, waiting in rusted anticipation to give its secrets to those who could manage to link to the core and coax the fragged thing to life. The last voice she recalled hearing before breaching the cargo bay was that of the Grand Master warning to proceed with caution as the Imperials had also found the ship. They all knew what that meant.


End file.
